Identificación
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Su muerte le dolio mucho aun sin conocerla, sintio de alguna forma una identificacion con ella. Riza por primera ves no puede redactar un informe. Homenaje a Nina Tucker.


Era casi hora de que todos en las oficinas del cuartel central se fueran a sus casas a descansar, ese día había resultado de lo más activo, pues los militares habían descubierto una aberración para el código de ética de los alquimistas nacionales.

Una de sus principales leyes era la de no transmutar oro, pero la otra era… no experimentar con humanos.

El caso Tucker era, a los ojos de cualquiera una monstruosidad, nadie concebía la idea de juntar a un ser humano con un animal, aunque el caso se tornaba aun mas triste de pensar que dicho experimento fue realizado con un noble perro como Alexander, y con una dulce y pequeña niña como Nina….

- Nina Tucker…

En el escritorio se encontraban 2 expedientes, el de Sou Tucker y Nina Tucker, su pequeña hija, además de una foto de esta ultima con Alexander, su fiel mascota.

Por curiosas ordenes le fue encargada a ella la misión de redactar el reporte de los hechos, a ella, la teniente Hawkeye, quien había estado al margen de los hechos y que del tema sabia solo un poco mas de lo que mostraban los reportes preliminares.

¿Por qué a ella si no conocía exactamente como habían ocurrido los hechos?

Tal vez cosa del destino.

Normalmente hubiera hecho los reportes rápidamente para mandarlos al archivo, que era el lugar donde terminaban todos esos documentos, generalmente eran, en su mayoría, sobre corrupción.

Pero… este era distinto. No solo por que, como le había comentado al coronel, _"si hay algo que pueda decirse que es un acto del demonio es este"_

Sino que además era algo que no se podía explicar. El mismo acto era de por si horrible, pero ¿Qué era lo que hacia que sintiera algo mas que tristeza por una niña que no conocía??

Jaló la hoja que tenia en la maquina de escribir, la arrugó de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría que pensaba en la persona que mas odia en el mundo. Tiro el papel al suelo e hizo a un lado la maquina, para colocar en la mesa los brazos y posteriormente apoyar su cabeza en ellos, no tenia ni ganas ni ánimos de continuar con ese trabajo.

Necesitaba desahogar su coraje, esa frustración e impotencia que a veces sentía.

Le gustaría tomar su pistola y vaciarla a tiros sobre aquellos que atentan contra los demás por un fin que tuviera algo que ver con la alquimia.

Por obvias razones dicho acto no ocurriría ni hoy ni nunca, ya que asesinar no era algo que disfrutara, aunque se tratara de alguien como Tucker, el erróneamente nombrado alquimista de la vida.

Cerro sus ojos un momento, tratando de no pensar…..

Quedo largo rato así, con sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y sobre estos su cabeza. Siguió así un poco mas, no quería pensar, no quería sentir eso que sentía, cuando alguien entro a la habitación.

- ya terminaste los reportes?? –dijo el coronel observándola insistentemente.

- No, lo siento, no creo terminarlos hoy.

- Creo que te has sensibilizado en este caso.

- No es eso, dijo poniendo una pose mas seria.

- Deja recuento… me mencionaste actos del demonio y ahora te encuentro flojeando sin terminar tus reportes.

- Preferiría que hiciera su trabajo coronel, y déjeme hacer el mió, siempre lo he hecho bien y esta no será la excepción

- Lo sé…. Solo quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te ocurre.

- Nada

- Vez por que tengo que recurrir a eso??

- Discúlpeme coronel pero no es de su incumbencia

- Teniente, le exijo que cambie su tono de voz.

- Lo haré señor, si me disculpa…intento hacer un reporte.

- No has cambiado tu tono, riza.

- Entonces tiene al derecho de enviarme a una corte marcial señor.

- Como quieras, mañana te llegara un citatorio. -Dijo saliendo y azotando la puerta detrás suyo.

Ella se reacomodo de nuevo en su asiento, ….

El por su parte, estaba molesto, no molesto por la altanería de su primer oficial, en realidad, parte de eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que se tomara ciertos atrevimientos que sabia podrían costarle.

Más bien, estaba preocupado, ¿Qué le sucedía? De tratarse de cualquier mujer, un par de palabras bonitas bastarían para que estas le contaran su vida entera, pero esas cursilerías baratas no funcionaban con ella…. Aunque, después de todo, la teniente Hawkye era una mujer, pese a lo complejo que pudiera resultarle eso.

Por su parte, ella retomó su trabajo golpeando fuertemente las teclas de la maquina de escribir. Solo había escrito los datos generales del caso, pero esos fueron suficientes para sentir un malestar en su pecho, asquearse de lo demás que debía verter en el informe.

El cual decía así…

_Mayor Sou Tucker, "alquimista de la vida" acusado y condenado por violar la ley no. 2 de los alquimistas nacionales, sobre su hija de 4 años, Nina Tucker y su perro Alexander_.

- Nina… (dijo tomando la fotografía con fuerza entre sus manos).

En eso, el coronel se apareció por detrás de ella y sin que se diera cuenta, la rodeo con sus brazos.

- Se que tal ves después de esto querrás matarme a tiros, pero necesito saber que te pasa.

Ella no se movía, no trataba de hacer que el la soltara, pero tampoco le invitaba a quedarse así, estaba completamente estática, cuando unas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse de entre sus pestañas, rodando rápidamente sobre sus mejillas.

- Yo… yo…

Se volteo hacia el y lo abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho, y menos frente a el, al coronel mustang. Lloro como quien acaba de perder a un ser querido, como una pequeña niña que llora de tristeza.

El por su parte estaba asustado, que pudo haberle pasado para que se derrumbara de esta manera.

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa, tu no eres así? –dijo asustado.

- (Apartándose de el) Yo... no pude…. No pude hacer nada para evitar que eso pasara…

- No te entiendo… Riza, explícame. –comenzando a preocuparse mas.

- No pude, no pude… -sollozando de nuevo.

- Riza, cálmate un poco, explícame, ¿es por esa pequeña niña?

- Si, yo se lo que ella debió haber sentido.

- Riza…

- Saber lo que le paso, no solo me hizo sentir mal, socialmente eso es algo monstruoso, sino que al ver lo que le paso, y ver que yo aun sigo viva, me hizo odiarme a mi misma, jure tratar de evitar cosas como esta.

- Riza, eso no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de un alq..…. de un demonio.

- Sentí una identificación con ella…. se lo que se siente que tu padre te utilice. Yo corrí con la suerte de seguir viva y que el peso de esas heridas se aligero un poco, pero ¿cual es el propósito de mi existencia si no pude evitar algo así? Esa niña tenía al menos 4 años.

- Y yo diciéndote esas idioteces, Riza perdóname. nunca tome en cuenta tus sentimientos.

- Usted lo ha dicho coronel, es tonto atribuir esas cosas al demonio, si el demonio lo tenemos nosotros mismos, es nuestra naturaleza.

En ese momento Roy no vio a la teniente que tanto tiempo había hecho servicio con el, sino a la niña tímida que le explicaba la única manera en que el tendría acceso a la información que le dejo su maestro, claro que le apenaba mostrar su cuerpo como un lienzo, pero lo que mas vergüenza la daba esa descubrir lo que su padre, cegado por la obsesión a la alquimia, le había hecho.

Volvía a ver a esa Riza tímida e inocente que conoció cuando niño, temerosa de lo que no entendía.

- No puedo obligarte ha hacer estos documentos si no quieres, los redactare yo mismo. -Dijo acomodando la maquina de escribir.

- No se preocupe coronel, (quitando sus manos de dicha maquinaria) ya me ayudo bastante con escucharme, necesitaba soltar esto que me… inquietaba. Gracias.

- No, se que te duele, aunque yo este del mismo lado de quienes les hicieron eso a ti y a Nina, soy un alquimista y no se hasta cuando me dure la lucidez y si alguna vez recurriré a algo tan bajo como eso.

- No, tu eres mas conciente de lo que haces, tu sabes que las personas están por encima de los intereses burdos y egoístas de los jefes de este país.

- Soy un alquimista, a los ojos de todos, e incluso los tuyos, soy un monstruo que desafía los designios de dios.

- Si te considerara un monstruo, no te seguiría, ni te ayudaría a llegar a la cima como lo hago, si fueras un demonio, aceptaría que me he equivocado a quien seguir. No puedo considerarte como tal por que eres la persona en la que confié para lograr mí propósito a través del tuyo, somos tu y yo en esto.

- Eres única, Riza, mi teniente Hawkeye.

- Teniente, soy un arma igual que tu, supongo que tendré que vivir con eso, al igual que con esta culpa, aun si no participe, no he hecho nada para evitarlo, supongo que me vi reflejada en ella.

La conversación termino ahí, no había necesidad de profundizar mas en ella, así que cada quien salio del cuartel, pero sus pasos se reunieron a las puertas del cementerio, frente a una tumba nueva, recién cubierta por la tierra, de una pequeña quimera que respondía al nombre de Nina.

Ahí se quedaron los dos, haciendo una pequeña oración en silencio…..

- Supongo que fue lo mejor para ella después de lo que le paso…

- Supongo, ya tenían escogida la jaula con la matricula que le correspondería en el laboratorio. (Dijo entre sollozos)

- De todas formas no había reversión al proceso.

- Descansa en paz. Nina.

Fin.

pues aki ya editado, espero y se entienda bien, nos vemos en el proximo, jejeje.


End file.
